Cheating Fate  Naomi's Story
by Tenshi Akki-chan
Summary: She knew they were in danger, she knew they would most likely die and prove her visions right. But she didn't care. She needed to keep on fighting. After all, if that orange-haired kid managed to change his fate, why couldn't she as well? OCxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first time I try something like writing a story.. I don't really know if I am good at it or not, but I wanted to put in paper the things I imagine in Bleach (which I do not own) with different characters. First you must know that english is not my first language, so please bear with me if there are many spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it :) If you do like my story, please review so I can continue this story and make it better! :D

Chapter 1: First of all, wake up!

Morning came to greet Karankura Town. The day began with chilly rain and the weather did not help Naomi Williams, a 15 year-old girl who commonly over-slept and was constantly late for school. Normally, she would rise at the ring of her fifth alarm clock but due to cold and wetness, the girl would linger a few minutes on the bed and would sleep again. Thankfully, her talking cat took the job of waking the girl up.

"Hey!" a sharp voice called, seemingly from the floor beside the bed. "Naomi, you're late! Your alarm clock rang five times already!" The girl curled up in bed sheets groaned. She wriggled under her blanket until her head popped up. Her brown curly hair was wild, sticking in all angles, and her bangs were all over her face. Still feeling groggy, she mumbled something unclear and seemingly went back to sleep. The black cat sitting on the floor sighed. She hated having to baby-sit this lazy and undisciplined girl. She glared at the bum of sheets over the bed and before she decided to wake her up in a very embarrassing way, the girl hoped off her bed and answered "I'm up."

Yoruichi smirked at the teenager. She knew the human girl had a peculiar ability which helped her to foresee people's decisions before they act on it. The ability seemed to be rather useful in this situation, as it had just avoided the girl from becoming victim to another embarrassing prank from the cat. It was that reason and the girl's high spiritual energy which made Yoruichi's job to keep an eye on the young woman. Well, that and that bet she lost from a certain idiotic candy shop-owner.

With her eyes closed, Naomi dragged herself to her wardrobe. She opened her hazel looking eyes to search for her school outfit. When the clothes were found, she proceeded to the bathroom to wear them. The brunette was not uncomfortable with exposing her body to the cat, but she found herself in a bad mood, and did not wish to hear comments of her developed figure early in the morning. She glared at the cat and wished she'd get the clue and wouldn't follow down the hall. Before opening the door Naomi already knew the animal would follow her and inwardly sighed. While she walked through the hall she heard the light steps of the cat following her, confirming her vision.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. You should really learn to wake up alone and not have others help you, it really makes you much more childish. I'm not here as a substitute for an alarm clock!" Naomi groined. She knew Yoruichi was right, but she couldn't help having difficulties waking up. Ever since she met that cat, Naomi had done nothing but execute various hollow in her district and train late at night with the animal. Both would miss hours of sleep, but since Yoruichi was a cat she could stay at home all day long sleeping with no problem, while Naomi had to endure the whole day feeling sleepy. When both arrived at the bathroom, Naomi answered the cat while changing clothes.

"Well, you have no obligation of waking me up. You could have just let me sleep this time. It's still the beginning of the year at school, so I have no problem with missing a few days...Yet."

"Still, you need to learn some discipline! Just because you father is not here-"

"It does not make you my care-taker. I know Yoruichi. Relax, you worry too much. Getting a few minutes late won't kill anybody, or missing school."

"Whatever. It's your life. Just don't come to me whining about losing your grades or having less time to study. I still won't go easy on your training if that happens!"

"Wouldn't want you to." Naomi tossed her pjamas on the floor when she was done, making a certain cat's head throb a vein in annoyance for the girl's slob attitude. The girl looked at her mirror above the sink and began to comb her long hair, studying her face while doing so. Her face had delicate features, despite the fact that her figure was strong and athletic. Her heart-shaped face and porcelain skin balanced with her hazel cat-like eyes, which she thought were one of her best features. She would enhance them with black eye-liner and nothing else, not being much of a fan of make-up. She then brushed her teeth, tied her red bow from her uniform in a sloppy manner and went downstairs. She called Yoruichi "Come on, Cat!"

Scoffing the nickname, Yoruichi followed Naomi downstairs and watched as the girl prepared and ate her breakfast. Still watching Naomi, the cat's mind drifted back to when they first met at Kisuke's.

- _ four months earlier -_

_Yoruichi was fuming. How dare that man ask __that__ of her? She had lots of better things to do than to baby-sit a 15 year old girl! 'I can't believe he won that bet. I __never __lose! I'm sure that bastard cheated! He must have paid off Tessai or something to help him clean up the shop faster. There's no way he could beat my shunpo!' _

_She sat at the visit room glaring daggers at Urahara Kisuke as they waited for the arrival of their long time friend Peter Williams and his daughter who had just arrived from America, Naomi. From what she heard, it seemed Naomi didn't want to live anymore with her aunt Jessica in California, so she came to Karankura to live with her father and live in the town her late mother, Nakamura Keiko, grew up. _

_Yoruichi and Urahara were good friends of Naomi's parents. Both met Peter when he was traveling Japan searching and studying Senkaimon Gates (like the silly paranormal detective he was) and Keiko when she was young and presented abnormal human abilities. Both of them met at the shop and hit it off well. Then they got married and when they had Naomi, Urahara and Yoruichi were asked to be her godparents. But when Keiko died 10 years ago, Peter decided to leave to America in an attempt to ease his pain and sorrow, so both soul reapers lost contact with the young child. Throughout the years, Peter traveled around the world and left his daughter to the cares of his older sister. For now, he was living here in Karankura Town, but sometimes he would go months away on an expedition, so he asked Urahara and Yoruichi to take care of his daughter._

_That's when the situation got messed up. Naomi wanted to live in her father's house even when he traveled, which would mean she would stay weeks or months alone. Peter, as the protective moron he was, would not agree with her decision, but did not want to force her to live with the abnormal pair. So, Urahara being the bigger idiot had the outstanding idea to give __Yoruichi__ as a pet, thus Naomi would not live unaccompanied therefore easing Peter's mind. Well, we know what Yoruichi thinks of this._

_When the bell from the door rang, Urahara opened his fan over his face and gave Yoruichi a playful wink, which was returned with an angry look. And so, Peter and Naomi entered the room, the first one with a goofy smile and the second with an irritated look. Both proceeded to greet the pair. Yoruichi could not help but stare at the young girl. She was the exact copy of her mother, except for her strong figure and hair color which were inherited from her father .But everything else was the same: same eyes, same mouth, same curly hair, same hands, same..was that a tattoo? Yoruichi eyes lingered at the inner side of the girl's left wrist. There was a small, delicate red rose with vines drawn. She scanned to for more tattoos and found none, until Naomi turned around and bent to take off her shoes Yoruichi saw another one, and it was only because of her tied hair. At the back of her neck she saw a delicate white swan._

_While Peter and his daughter sat at the table chatting with Urahara, Yoruichi carried on observing the young lady. She jumped slightly when the girl cached her stare and looked at her intensely. The girl then asked "Uncle Kisuke, what's with the cat?"_

"_Oh, that's a cat I won yesterday! I won it in a bet," Yoruichi glared "but I really don't want it. So, I thought it would be a nice welcome gift for you! Besides, she could keep you company when your father traveled and you wouldn't be feeling alone!"_

_Naomi thought for a moment before answering "That is very kind of you, Uncle Kisuke, and I thank you, but I refuse."_

_The room got silent. Yoruichi smirked, she could see the sweat in Peter's face and Urahara surprise, but then he smiled again and asked. "Why is that, Naomi-chan?"_

"_Well, first it's a black cat, and everyone knows it's bad luck for sure. Secondly, it just keeps staring at me, it gives me the creeps. Thirdly, I think I might be allergic to cats."_

"_Sweetie, you're allergic to dogs, not cats"_

"_Whatever. Besides, I can be very forgetful and the poor thing could starve and die. The closest thing I ever had to pet was a rock, and it broke. Living creatures are just not my thing."_

_Peter rolled his eyes "Yeah, tell me about it." Urahara glanced at the man. 'Wasn't he supposed to help?' Peter cleared his throat "You do have a point, but I think it's a good way for you to create some sense of responsibility-" _

"_I am responsible, Dad!" _

"_-and to have some company. Plus, the cat's a gift from your godfather, you shouldn't refuse!" _

_Naomi bit back a response, and looked at Yoruichi. That cat made her feel kind of anxious. It's stare was very intelligent and it's aura seemed far from similar to a normal animal's one. She turned her head and stared at her father's green eyes through his glasses. He seemed extremely determined. She then looked at Kisuke's wide smile, sighed, and accepted the animal._

"_I'm glad you have accepted my gift, Naomi-chan! Now, what would you like to name her?" At that Yoruichi's eyes widened and she turned herself to Urahara's direction, feeling a great desire to scratch the man's face into a million pieces. She was already dealing with this crap, now she had to pass through this humiliation? Pet name? Could she live being called KIKI? SWEET POO? FURBALL? Kisuke was going to __DIE__. Slowly, and painfully._

"_Cat."_

"_Cat? Isn't that name kind of… cold?" Yoruichi glared now at Peter. She knew it wasn't his intention like Urahara's to screw with her, but he could at least shut up and not disgrace her even more!_

"_I like it. It's simple and easy to remember." Yoruichi sweatdropped. Was this girl this forgetful or just lazy to come up or remember names?_

_- present –_

"Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was brought back from her flashback when she heard Naomi calling her, and nodded in understanding when the girl said she was leaving for school. Before leaving, Naomi struck out her head from the door and called out her godmother once more "Hey Cat, be careful with that neighbor's dog, he's gonna try and come for you today again. "

"Tch, as if that lowly animal could match with my speed!"

"I'm just saying, you never know…" With that, Naomi smirked and closed the front door. She shivered slightly due to the chilly wet air and put her arms around herself. 'Tatsuki isn't here to pick me up. I guess I really am late'. She thought about raising her left wrist and looking at her watch but a vision came before her eyes showing her how really late she was. She blurt out a colorful curse and began sprinting to Karankura High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just an ordinary day

As Naomi ran down the hallway to room 1-3, her mind rammed for excuses to explain her tardiness, however her creative side lacked inspiration. Therefore, when she reached the door to her classroom, she sticked with trying to sneak into the room unnoticed. She slid the door open quietly as Ochi-sensei paused the lecture to write on the board and sprinted quietly through the entire room until she reached the last row of desks, while earning various odd looks from her classmates and some rolled eyes from others. Just when Naomi pulled her chair to sit and thought she was safe, she heard her teacher call her attention while still writing on the board.

"Glad you could join us, Williams-san. What is your excuse for being late this time? I hope the time-zone isn't to blame after four months with us." Ochi-sensei mocked jokefully.

"Sorry Sensei, my alarm clock broke…" 'Wait, I already used this one. Shitos!' "..again, I mean. Man, these 'made in Japan' things don't last, do they? Ha ha.." The teenagers in the room gave her a blank look "Um, anyways, Sensei, this will not be repeated!" She heard a few snickers "Sure. I'll believe that." And so, the teacher went back to her lecture as if nothing had happened. It was common sense that Naomi was never on time in class for no good reason and she gave the lamest excuses to her sensei.

Naomi lazily opened her notebook and started drawing cubes. What was the point in copying notes if the same content could be found in the books? She interrupted her masterpiece when she felt a fixed stare emitted by a kid with glasses beside her. The brunette wasn't exactly fond of the guy that was currently glaring at her. Ishida Uryu. He would always steal glances her way throughout the day ever since the beginning of the year. She never thought of approaching him and asking why he'd stare at her like he knew some dirty little secret of hers. She wouldn't bother; she was too lazy to pick a fight. At first, she thought the guy might have had a crush on her or something. But after she learned from Yoruichi what was spiritual energy, and learned to identify individuals with high spiritual energy that were more likely to be attacked by hollows, she started to suspect of the thick black hair kid with glasses since he radiated a lot more than a normal human did. Well, him and that orange haired kid that was friends with Tatsuki. But then again, she did not really care much for her classmates, her academic life or any of her late-night supernatural activities. The only thing lately that she really cared and needed was a good sleep. And that was what she was gonna do now.

Naomi was such a heavy sleeper that she did not even stir at her sensei's various attempts to wake her up during class. Even with the loud bell ringing, the girl did not wake up. She did however jump awake from her seat when her friend Tatsuki deposited the contents of her water bottle at the girl's exposed neck.

"ARGHH! The hell Tatsuki? "

"That's for making me wait for you in the cold outside your house for 10 minutes!"

"It was just 5 minutes! I was changing!"

"No you weren't, idiot! You overslept!"

"How can you say that?"

"You're late and you look more slob than usual. Besides, I rang your doorbell twice and you didn't answer!"

"I'm not a slob! And what happened to three times is a charm?"

"I told you I wouldn't keep waiting for you any longer. I woke up today kind enough to wait for you a little longer! Tomorrow I'd better see you waiting patiently form me at the doorsteps."

"Or what?"

"Next time you show up at karate class I will kick your sorry ass, that's what!"

"As if."

"You want a piece of me now?" Tatsuki was dangerously getting closer to the smug -looking brunette but a long orange-haired girl broke their glare-fight by hugging them simultaneously and shouting good morning to both her friends. The short-haired girl reminded her that it was not morning anymore and scolded her for being so noisy. Naomi greeted her friend Orihime and the three left class to join their other friends for lunch outside the building on their usual spot under the tree. They ate and talked about random things. When Naomi finished her lunch she closed her eyes as rested her head at Orihime's lap and pretended to sleep. The conversation went about the big-busted girl's feelings towards her crush and went on with the girls insisting that she should approach the guy and tell him how she feels. Well, all of them but Chizuru, that is. As the discussion went on, Naomi felt the need to voice her opinion.

"Hey, 'Hime, do you talk to the guy?"

"Um? Oh, you mean Kurosaki-kun?" "Yeah"

"Well… Sometimes I give good morning to him!" Naomi looked up gave her a blank look. How could she want something with a guy she didn't really have an actual conversation?

"Do you ever talk about anything besides greeting each other?"

"Well, you see… Ahhh, I don't remember. Frequently I just stare at his face and imagine all the funny expressions he could make with his frown! Hahaha" And so the girl started laughing by herself while the other one sweatdropped.

"Wait, I can't remember his face to share your joke. Who is he again?" Orihime looked surprised and answered that he was the guy they usually greeted every morning

"Could you be a little more specific? We greet lots of guys in the morning"

Tatsuki intervened and answered "Could you be any denser? My friend, Ichigo? The guy Orihime and I always talk about?" Silence."The black-belt I told you who ditched karate club last year?" Naomi continued staring. "The orange-haired kid in class?"

"Ohhh, so that's his name!"

"Finally. Now we know how much you actually pay attention to what we say to you" Naomi made a face. She did pay attention, she just did not associate who it was. It was not her fault she had no talent for remembering names and faces of strangers. Besides, Orihime would always say his last name and Tatsuki his first so that would sometimes confuse her.

Unconsciously she scratched the back of her right ear where her new tattoo rested. It was a small kanji meaning 'Fate'. The tattoo was as recent as the supernatural reality she was thrown into two months ago. Coincidently, ever since the kanji was permanently drawn into her skin, every now and then she would experience strange dreams and foresaw some events that would happen to her. But most were random and happened when she least expected. Recently the phenomenon would occur more often while doing physical activities like when she trained with Yoruichi or when she was at her karate practice. While thinking all this Naomi reminded herself to tell Yoruichi that maybe her newly discovered abilities might be associated with physical contact or danger. Still, that did not explain why this morning she knew what time it was before looking at her watch. Tatsuki's question called her attention:

"Hey Williams, are you going to practice today or are you gonna ditch like last week?"

"Sorry, I'm busy this week again. That part-time job my uncle got me is taking a lot of my time."

"Tch. Well, better for me. The less you train the closer I get to winning the nationals."

"Oh, so I am a threat, aren't I? Careful Arisawa, or I might steal your title of second strongest female of Japan!"

"You wish, Yankee!"

The group then finished eating and headed back to their respective classrooms. While walking down the corridor and chatting with Chizuru, Naomi distractedly bumped into a tall boy's back. Time seemed to slow down as she recognized the boy to be Kurosaki Ichigo. Suddenly an unexpected vision appeared before her eyes and in a blink of an eye her surroundings distorted. The scenery changed from her familiar school to an unknown open street located on what seemed to be a middle-class neighborhood. It was nighttime and the quietness made area seem welcoming and safe. A murderous high-pitched scream startled the brunette and instinctively her muscles tensed. Just as she was about to look for the voice's owner an explosion occurred just a few feet from where she was standing. Naomi impulsively covered herself from harm's way as wall pieces flew everywhere, though it wasn't necessary as her body was immaterial. When the dust-cloud diminished, a Hollow was exposed holding two bleeding bodies. One was a short-haired blond girl who appeared to be about 11 and the other was a dark-haired girl who appeared to be the same age as the other. Both were unconscious and the beast seemed thrilled to devour both their bodies and souls. A battle cry resonated inside the house's destroyed living room to Naomi's right, and she recognized the orange-haired teenager running towards the monster with a chair held high as a weapon to be Kurosaki Ichigo. The girl winced as the boy was violently kicked and watched with horror as he was beaten up by the Hollow. She felt horrible as she heard bones cracking and the scene worsened to the point her classmate's lifeless body was thrown at her feet. The brutal sight sickened Naomi and she covered her eyes from watching the monster's feast with the human bodies. She felt her knees weaken and found herself on the ground desperately wishing for this hallucination to end when a rough shake brought her back to reality. Naomi's eyes widened when she found herself crouching at the school's hallway with the boy she just watched die in front of her, holding both her shoulders and staring with worried eyes. 'What the hell just happened?' Naomi thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked. He took his hands from her when she gave a slight nod as a response. Still slightly shaken from the cruel scene, she took her time before standing with his help. She noticed she had gathered some unwanted attention from bystanders and tried to put herself in place. She turned to the boy she had just ran into and apologized

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to bump into you. I got a little dizzy but now I am feeling much better" Ichigo stared at the odd girl. First she bumps out of nowhere on him and just stands there staring at nothing and falls to the floor, then she talks like nothing happened and uses first-name basis with him as if she knew him her whole life. It didn't occur to him that she came from another country and did not really care for Japanese social-conducts.

"You sure? Want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked. 'Hell no.' was Naomi's first thought 'On the other hand, it is an excuse to ditch class..' she then turned and supported herself sluggishly on Chizuru and replied

"Yeah I'm sure, but I know Chizuru will want to drag me there anyway, won't you?" Chizuru fixed her glasses "Well I wouldn't exactly say drag, Naomi-chan! I don't know why you would even say that. I mean-only if you have second intentions? Ohhh, does this mean this your way of telling me you want to be only with me? Well I'll tell you I can't because Hime-chan already has my heart! Aw, but you are pretty so I can open an exception for yoooooou!" Naomi hit the red-head for being so loud and sighed inwardly 'There goes my excuse to skip class.'

"Whatever, let's just to back to class. Ochi-sensei is just starting with social-studies" Naomi replied as she left the group and headed to class.

And so they all went to their seat as class started. As the lecture went on, Naomi was obviously not paying attention and was thinking about the vision she just had experienced. She's never had such a vivid vision, not even in her dreams, and the fact that she had just foreseen a person's death stunned her to no end.

* * *

><p>Thanks to lovetowrite1 for the first review :)) anyone else who likes the work, please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
